This Horrible Lovely Nightmare
by That Alice Girl x
Summary: Lost... Alone... Darkness... Consuming... The memories of another person, yet the same being and bonds... Where am I going? Where will it end? This horrible/lovely nightmare. :Akuroku, T:
1. The Beginning

Title: This Horrible/Lovely Nightmare

Rated: T

Author's Comments: Already submitted this to my dA, thought I'd give myself a late birthday present lulz to everyone by submitting this to here!

Wait...

I'm confused.

...Enjoy!

_Lost... Alone... Darkness... Consuming... The memories of another person, yet the same being and bonds... Where am I going? Where will it end? This horrible/lovely nightmare._

_"WAIT UP!" I looked down from my seat at the clock tower to see a couple chasing each other playfully._

_Laughing and giggling... carefree and full of bliss... something I will never obtain. I've gone too far into the darkness, with no light helping me._

_"Axel!" A voice acknowledged me as it sat down next to me. Roxas turned to offer me one of the seasalt ice-creams. _

_"Thanks!" I said gratefully, and took the ice-cream._

_"So how was your sleep today?" Roxas asked jokingly._

_I laughed, a blissful achievement I had earned from being around him, and answered, "I want another vacation to catch up on my sleep! I've only gotten ten hours in lately."_

_It was kind of Roxas to not ask about my mission. I guess, after all this time we've spent together, we've learnt not to ask about them, unless we bring them up._

_I wonder... if we'll ever complete Kingdom Hearts. It's taking pretty long... I shouldn't be thinking this. To think this is to live in negativity and to never finish it._

_..._

_There really isn't anything to talk about sometimes, we run out fast because of the usual routine. _

_Wake, work, come here, RTC, sleep is practically our life in a nutshell, me and Roxas. '_

_FUN. Not. Coming to the tower is a break._

_A break from Saix, a break from reality (almost), a break from our missions, a break from the duty that comes with wearing this coat of black, a break from... most things._

_I'm thankful for these times, where I get to just be myself. They are iirreplaceable/i._

_A sigh from the blonde next to me jolted me from my thoughts._

_"Hard work today?" I ask, an effort to make small talk._

_Roxas turned to look at me. "Yeah, it's getting easier. I'm just worried that Saix is putting more of my work on Xion." He turned away and said, "I wonder where she is to? She's never this late."_

_To be honest, I don't care about her all that much. Roxas is... more important, and I'm closer to him too. We're definitely best friends. _

_I dodged the fireball swiftly, and smashed my keyblade into a fiery Heartless._

_"You're getting good at this whole mission," Axel said, as he stepped out from behind one of the trees, "Almost like you've been doing it your whole life."_

_"Thanks," I said modestly, withdrawing the Keyblade, "So what's your mission here?"_

_"Inquisitive... Roxas, should've guessed. Well, I am here to complete a mission involving either:_

_a) you, me and a M rated fan fiction,_

_b) you, me, wedding, and a chapel,_

_c) you, me, pocky kiss game, now._

_or_

_d) you, me, and spin the bottle." Axel listed, in complete seriousness._

_I stared at him._

_An awkward silence began._

_I turned bright red from toe to head._

_I thought furiously, "What is he talking about? This is- What is this? I don't know!" I looked at Axel closer, only to realize... he was drunk. _

_Swaggering from side to side, the stench of vodka mixed with cola reaching my nose, Axel looked like he was going to faint. I stepped closer to him, in order to pull him to his quarters in the Castle, but..._

_He pushed me against the tree and managed to whisper roughly, "Which one?"_

_His arms were next to my head, I couldn't think clearly, his proximity was too close while the intoxicating scent of alcohol rolled off his black coat._

_"Uhhhmm, A-a-axel, you're a bit too close." I managed to mumble, avoiding his eyes, which seemed to be tracing over my presence._

_"Huuuuuuuh? Whish one Roxyyy?" he fumbled with his words._

_I looked up then, to see half-lidded bright green eyes, framed with red eyeliner. His skin was paler than usual, probably from the drinking, and made his two individual tattoos stand out more. Not for the first time since he'd met Axel, Roxas wondered what had made him get them, especially since they were in the form of teardrops. He wanted to get closer to Axel. To know more._

_x_

_I stared down at Roxy, who was looking at me. He hadn't answered me yet! Finally, he opened his cute mouth to ask, "A-are you drunk?"_

_"Nopse shilly!" I defended myself._

_He was taking a loooong time. I wanted to know now! This was making me angry. I decided to take my chance. "Okay." I announced._

_"What?" Roxy quickly asked._

_Things were getting dizzy... I shouldn't have had those two extra drinks... Or was it three..._

_"Okayy... I'll choose..." I drawled, feeling sleepy. The world was spinning, becoming out of perspective..._

_I leant down._

_x_

_He leant down. "A-a-a-a-axel!" I stuttered, my face becoming red. I started to push, to get out of there as soon as possible. _

_I looked around wildly (as much as you could being enclosed behind a tree) and felt... this pressure near my lips. Jolts of electricity shot through me._

_"E-eh?" I whispered._

_But the only person who could hear me... had fallen asleep on my shoulder._

_Not looking forward to my journey to Axel's quarters, and especially tired after all that commotion, I pulled Axel's arm around my shoulder, and proceeded to drag him along._

I awoke with a start. The tangled mess that was my bedsheets were uncomftable.

These dreams of mine... were getting more frequent...

Of someone so different to me, yet looking so same. I felt what he did, saw everything he did...

Sometimes I'd even be him.

It must be just my mind playing around... right?

Leave a review for internetz pocky! I've got the second one up and completed on my dA, so check out mewfullmoon deviantart to read more!

YOU KNOW YOU WANT THAT POCKY.

REVIEW.

OR LARXENE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.

Loljks...

...or am I? ;D


	2. A Meeting Between Two

I got up, got ready, ate breakfast, and ran out the door.

This routine has been happening to me for sixteen years now.

It's become second nature.

The school appears in the distance as I run before the last bell rings, and after that, I'll be officially late. The dark, and slightly damp pavement echoes with my footsteps as I pass the remaining students who are also late.

They walk while I run.

All I can hear is my footsteps... and a clock ticking...

_Tick tock tick tock..._

The world becomes fuzzy as I reach the doors... not this again...

xxx

_~My heart's a stereo~_

_Roxas danced to the music at the annual ball at Twilight Town._

_Axel had begged him to come with him, and the reluctant Roxas finally agreed after some blackmail (accidentally tearing Saix's cloak)._

_They were actually having a good , much to Roxas' chagrin!_

_~Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune~_

_Roxas listened close to the lyrics as he danced._

_He could kinda relate... he had been having someone stuck in his head lately..._

_His eyes searched for him, and found Axel dancing with his signature grin._

_That incident the other day... embarrassing wouldn't even BEGIN to describe it._

_Roxas' cheeks heated up as he remembered it._

_Shaking the thought from his mind, he returned to the dance floor, searching for Axel._

_Searching to go back._

_With him._

xxxxx

Gasping, I return to my original state, while the last student looks slightly puzzled at me as they pass.

Well, as puzzled as you could look with two eyebrow rings and heavy punk makeup.

She passes me with vibrant red hair that could make anyone stare - and does. I've never seen her before actually, as I think about it. Taking quick steps towards the door, her figure retreats into the building as I watch. She seems kinda different. A change from this dismal place.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I continue on to the office, to fight the battle with the office ladies over my late slip.

Fun.

ooooo

What a cute weirdo.

A weirdo - but still cute.

I haven't had too many people stop to stare at me for that long before. No-one's that bold.

The school's office is dreary as the rainclouds linger above the sky, creating a effect that has everyone moving slowly.

I brush a strand of loose red hair from my face as I wait for the office ladies to hurry up - seriously, making cups of coffee DOESN'T take that long y'know - and give me my timetable.

It's like they're scared of me or something.

...Wait, they might be actually. I'm not that intimidating unless I want to be, I guess, and today's my first day.

First impressions last forever, they say. So I did maybe kinda add a extra bit of eyeliner and wear my best boots... What can I say? I love the clothing.

I sigh and readjust my posture.

This little bit of movement alerts the already-scared nerd next to me.

Probably pissing his pants right now.

I laugh inwardly, and wait. Wait for something to happen.

And the clock ticks on.

Stupid clock.

xxxxx

There's tension in the room when I enter, tension you could cut with a knife. I wonder what tension tastes like? The red-haired-thinks-I'm-a-weirdo-punk girl is in there with that Archibald dude.

Looks like the school's in for a change, if this red-haired-thinks-I'm-a-weirdo-punk girl is transferring here. She's kinda familiar in a way.

But how could I have met her before? I would DEFINITELY remember if I had met the red-haired-thinks-I'm-a-weirdo-punk girl before.

That name is getting too long to repeat.

"Axel?"

The familiarity of the name jolts me back to attention.

What?

Did the office lady just call red-haired-thinks-I'm-a-weirdo-punk girl Axel?

...This is weird.

It's like its the Axel from my 'dreams'. The one who tries to perv on me, the one in the Organization, the one who plays with fire, the one who kissed me. Except Axel's a guy. Not a girl.

"Yeah?"

The tone is lazy, _just like the other Axel's._

"Do you have a last name? Your papers do not list it." The office lady's tone is crisp.

"Nup. I go by Axel."

The office lady sighs in annoyance.

ooooo

The office lady was annoying the crap outta me.

Who needs a last name anyway? I don't need one.

I also don't want to share a name with my wimp of a mother or my jerk of a father.

"You need a last name, if you want to be schooled here."

"I don't." Give up, give uppppp...

Giving me the evil eye, she shuffled my papers one last time, and said, "Look, either give me your last name, or don't go to these school."

Crap.

"Now."

"Kajihi."

The voice came from the student behind me. It was cute-weirdo boy! He seemed to be set on weirding me out though.

Not that I minded.

Giving us a combination of an evil eye and a weird look - how original - she wrote down my name onto my papers. "Now, Axel Kajihi, here's your timetable and locker number."

She handed me my essentials, and quickly moved onto the cute-weirdo.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas." the evil-office-lady chanted, trying to sound like she was better than she was.

I walked out the door calling her a number of names inside my head, I noted that the cute-weirdo was also named Roxas.

Roxas.

Rings a bell.

xxxxx

That office is like a hellhole, I thought, as I briskly walked out (aka ran) out of the office with my precious late slip.

Walking fast down the corridor, I hoped I could reach my locker before any stupid stuff happened. My school is notorious for its bullies, and luckily I manage to avoid them (even though I get into close scrapes).

But then again, I might actually get to my locker on time, seeing this was a new term and all.

A hand shot out and pulled me into the nearest corridor.

Or not.

I looked up to see my 'captor', a rather curious-looking red head.

Axel.

"H-hey there." I stumbled on my speech, a blush starting to creep up into my cheeks from embarrassment.

And the fact that I was quite close to Axel.

Girl Axel.

"So..." She hadn't spoken yet, her eyes searching my face for something. What did she want?

"Do you happen to know where locker 813 is?" she asked suddenly. "The damn evil-office-lady doesn't give good directions."

I'm starting to like this Axel.

"Yeah... But I'll be late for my class." I accept the lamest excuses ever award.

"If you do it..." Axel trailed off thinking...

I almost escaped before she pulled me back and managed to trap me in between her two arms with my back to the wall.

"Let me go!" I made a feeble plea.

She really was too close to me this time. I could smell her perfume, and see the little flecks of light green in her eyes.

This moment kinda reminded me of... another time...

_Tick, tock... tick, tock..._

xxx

_"Don't leave! Do you know what they could do to you?" Axel yelled at me. The cool breeze of Twilight Town mixed with the scent of blooming cherry blossoms usually calmed me, but not today._

_"I know." I said stubbornly, turning away from him. A light blush colored both our cheeks, especially after what had happened... previously._

_"They could kill you! Or turn you into a Dusk! Or something horrible!" Axel tried to convince me._

_"I have to leave." I told him, turning to face him. The close vicinity of our faces would have reminded any passerby of a shojo manga._

_A shojo manga gone wrong, if you ask me. More down the Puella Magi path, with death, sacrifice and betrayal._

_"Please... Roxas." His breath was ragged and quiet this time. The sound of a person who was losing everything, and watching their world crash down._

_"You're my... everything." I looked away at the fallen cherry blossoms._

_Nobodies aren't supposed to have hearts - or feelings._

_That's what the rulebook says._

_We're made for a greater purpose though. We are given a second chance at life, to accomplish what we otherwise failed at._

_"Everything has a purpose, and a time." I said quietly._

_Our eyes met._

_Our lips touched._

_A petal fell._

_T B C  
_

_...  
_

_**x~Author's note time~x**  
_

Epic endings are my forte.

Besides my other forte - making unnecessary noises.

_Kajihi - Blazing Fire_

_813 - You win an Akuroku medal if you recognize Axel's locker code, and what it means. (69 is Zexion's and Demyx's XD)  
_

Leave your opinion - should the Axel in this story turn out to be a crossdresser or just a punk rock girl?

My Chibi Axel wants a crossdresser, but I think that sounds too much like another epic Akuroku dojin - Sugar Closet. TELL ME!~

Review, and I won't send Vexen after your Roxas and Axel plushies! (And this aint the cool KellyJane Vexen - its the creepy pedobear one :O) Plus you win free internetz Akuroku!

_What I did yesterday: Cosplayed Namine with my Axel. CONVENTIONS FTW!_


End file.
